Ado (MajinGogito)
Ado (Pronounced AHH-DOES) is a Saiyan that is member of Basil's Elite. He is featured in the first two sagas of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos and is introduced in the second chapter, "A Royal Promise". He is a low-class ranked Saiyan Warrior. He will also become a playable character in the game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance Ado is taller than some of the other members of Basil's Elite. He stands around 6'6 and has untamed, spiky, black hair. His eyes are an onyx color and he wears a green scouter over his left eye. He is also quite muscular and slender. Ado's armor resembles that of a third-class warrior's armor. It is mainly black with dark green colored straps instead of pauldrons. He wears his dark green harnasses on his armor as a skirt and his chest pieces are black while his stomach piece is dark green color like his straps. Unlike many Saiyans, he wears no gloves, instead wearing red legwarmers, armwarmers, and green and black boots. He doesn't prefer to wear jumpsuits since he has on the skirt version of the Saiyan Armor. Personality Ado is careful, cautious, timid, and serious. He is quite serious and doesn't like to waste time when fighting. Unlike Lutus, Ado tries to end fights as quickly as he can and he has a small amount of pride for a Saiyan. It is shown that he usually overestimates his opponents, knowing that his startegies cannot always work. He is also shown to be a gifted Strategy Maker. Sometimes, Ado feels bad about himself for the majority of his life that he had spent purging, especially during the Massacre of Planet Onio. History Ado was the last of Basil's Elite to be drafted by Basil when the latter had first become General of the Armies. He, along with all of his comrades conquered and killed over millions in the years that he served under Basil. He was also close friends with Lutus, and seemed to be the most devastated by his death. He met Tharos in the Age 941. He was possibly the most astounded by his power. He was later seen fighting a wave of Brizzard Soldiers alongside Bochok during the Destruction of Planet Onio and was most likely either killed in battle or during the destruction of Planet Onio, at the age of 43 (or 44). Transformations Great Ape Ado, being a Saiyan with a tail, has the ability of transforming into a Great Ape when he stares at a Full Moon or Power Ball and absorbs the required amount of Blutz Waves (17,000,000 zenos). He is shown to have at least some mental control over himself in the form (since Basil tells Ado that he shouldn't lose control again, saying that he had once done so) and in this form, Ado is 10x stronger than his base maximum. He has used this form on at least two occassions. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Wild Sense *Great Ape Transformation *Howl *Saiyan Soul *Energy Barrier *Ki Suppression *Power Ball *Zenkai Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Continuous Energy *Dragonthrow *Explosive Wave *Finger Beam *Ki Rush Wave *Chou Makouhou *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Solar Flare *Ado Grip Kill List Pre-Daikon Saga *Thousands, if not millions of aliens from unnamed conquered planets Daikon Saga *Many Kynians *Many Azakios *Many Gelboians Battles *Ado, Parsna, Basil, Bochok, and Lutus VS Kynians *Ado (Great Ape), Parsna (Great Ape), Basil (Base, Great Ape), Bochok (Great Ape), Lutus (Great Ape), and Tharos VS Azakios Trivia *He is the only low-class warrior in Basil's Elite and it is unknown how he became part of it since Basil stated that only the strongest and highest rank could serve in the Royal Army, but it is probably due to his incredible Strategy Making Skills. *He will soon become a playable character in the fanmade video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC Category:Low-Class Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dead Characters Category:Elites Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Basil's Elite Category:Characters with Tails Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Supporting character Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighters Category:Great Apes Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Neutral Category:Transformation users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:New Characters